It is known to provide a fuel tank in a vehicle to hold fuel to be used by an engine of the vehicle. It is also known to provide a vapor recovery and storage system for the fuel tank of the vehicle. Typically, the vapor recovery and storage system includes a vapor canister remotely mounted such as in an engine compartment of the vehicle and operatively connected by separate external valves and lines to the fuel tank. The vapor recovery and storage system is prone to permeation losses, has limited vapor storage capacity, and limited vapor flow rate acceptance.
Although the above vapor recovery and storage system has worked, it is desirable to integrate the vapor canister into the fuel tank and eliminate separate components outside the fuel tank. It is also desirable to provide a vapor canister and fuel tank assembly in a vehicle that reduces permeation. It is further desirable to provide a vapor canister and fuel tank assembly in a vehicle that lowers cost, lowers evaporative emissions and is easier to package in a vehicle.